Revelaciones
by JustDanny
Summary: O lo maravilloso que es estar en familia. Hermanos gemelos perdidos, herencias mágicas, padres desconocidos; Harry lo tiene todo, desde luego. Slash, M-Preg, tríos, sangre veela... y mucho, mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece... y, después de este fic, dudo que Rowling lo quiera de vuelta.

**Notas**: sí, sé que debería subir cosas "serias" (El Experimento y Swich y Tiembla, mundo, tiembla), pero estoy vaga. Y esto me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza, y, oye, siempre está bien probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? A lo que íbamos: a ver si os gusta.

* * *

Por cierto _(reviews)_, ¿sabéis _(reviews)_ qué es eso _(reviews)_ de la publicidad subliminal_ (reviews)_? Consiste _(reviews)_ en poner imágenes _(reviews)_ entre otras _(reviews)_ de forma repetitiva _(reviews)_, de manera que el ojo _(reviews)_ no sea consciente_ (reviews)_ de que las capta_ (reviews) _pero se queden _(reviews)_ almacenadas_ (reviews) _en el cerebro.

O algo así.

* * *

**Revelaciones**

** (o lo maravilloso que es estar en familia)**

**-Parte I-**

La gárgola se apartó enseguida una vez la contraseña - "Varitas de caramelo"- hubo salido de sus labios. Harry se precipitó escaleras arriba, sin esperar siquiera a que la magia surtiera efecto.

Llegó al despacho del director sin aliento, hecho polvo; pero la carta del anciano tenía ese tono urgente, cuando la recibió en mitad del desayuno, y Harry ya había aprendido, a esas alturas, lo que significa en realidad la urgencia. Así que entró sin más dilación, sin molestarse siquiera en llamar a la puerta; dentro le esperaba una sala atiborrada de gente, amigos y no-tan-amigos mezclados, sentados en sillas alrededor del escritorio del director.

Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Ah, Harry", dijo, "bienvenido. Ya estábamos impacientes"

Por la cara de ciertos individuos -Malfoy, por ejemplo, o Snape-, Harry dudó mucho que esa definición pudiera aplicarse a todos.

"¡Harry!" De pronto, el muchacho se vio envuelto en un abrazo casi paternal -vamos: espachurrante- que no tuvo más remedio que devolver con todas sus fuerzas. A saber qué hacía Sirius Black, alias Canuto, alias Hocicos, en Hogwarts; cosas de la vida.

"Hola, Harry" Y sí, también estaban allí, cómo no, Remus Lupin, licántropo residente, y Hagrid y Hedwig y Dobby y McGonnagall y los ya mencionados Draco Malfoy y Snape, y, claro está, Voldemort.

Un momento. ¿Voldemort?

En fin, la cosa es que, entre el abrazo casi que demasiado fuerte y la falta de aliento -el quidditch tampoco te deja tan en forma como para subir corriendo escaleras, no os vayáis a creer-, Harry no vio a nada ni a nadie -o no quiso verlo.

"Bueno, muchacho, lo mejor será que te sientes para esto. Va a ser difícil de asumir"

La verdad, Harry no tenía ni idea de qué podría serle difícil de asumir a él, a El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Mogollón-De-Veces; es decir, a menos que Dumbledore fuese a decirle algo así como que "Harry, eres un Horrocrux (que a saber qué narices es eso) y tienes que morir para después revivir y matar a Lord Voldemort, aquí presente, con un Expelliarmus, en lo que será un duelo patético que otros se ocuparán de embellecer en los relatos". Pues eso.

Pero, como Harry descubrió enseguida, Dumbledore no iba a mencionar nada remotamente parecido a eso (al fin y al cabo, era un viejecito aburrido cuyo único hobby consistía en ocultarle cosas a la gente). No, lo que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor le soltó fue algo más o menos así:

"Harry, tienes un hermano gemelo idéntico"

Y, ah, vaya. Porque a ver qué narices dice uno ante eso.

"¿Mande?" A excepción de lo que dijo Harry, claro, que para eso era un héroe.

"Verás... Resulta que tus padres tuvieron dos hijos, Harry, dos gemelos idénticos (a excepción del carácter, el pelo, los ojos, los genes y la fecha de nacimiento), uno de los cuales estaba destinado a acabar con Tom, aquí presente" Tom, muy educadito él, saludó con la cabeza- "Así que Tom, aquí presente, tomó una decisión: mataría a los gemelos, puesto que era imposible distinguirlos (a menos que te fijaras en el pelo, la cara, los ojos o la fecha de nacimiento, claro). Y tus padres, para salvaros, os separaron y os escondieron en sitios distintos, haciendo que os cuidara gente de su confianza, y luego resulta que Tom, aquí presente, cogió y decidió ir a por uno de los gemelos. Ese eras tú, Harry. El resto es historia"

Aquí, obviamente, Harry se quedó sin palabras. Más que nada porque todo le sonaba a chino, claro.

"¿Eh? Pero..." Y ahí se le ocurrió una idea "Pero eso significaría que mis padres... que James y Lily Potter no eran mis padres, ¿no?, sino sólo gente de su confianza"

Albus Dumbledore asintió, y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

"Así es"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué?"

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son mis padres?"

La sala entera miró hacia otro lado, claro. Esto no resultaría fácil para nadie.

"Pues... verás", empezó Albus, cogiendo un caramelito de limón y ofreciéndoselo al muchacho, "resulta que Severus, que ahora me mira con cara de mala idea (algo cotidiano, por cierto; creo que debe ser patológico), es tu madre"

"¿Cómo?" Harry, obviamente, no quería creerlo. ¿Snape? ¿SNAPE?

"Pues podría darte una lección de biología, claro, pero..."

"¿SNAPE ES MI... PADRE?"

Ahí, Dumbledore rió. El mago-murciélago en cuestión se limitó a mirar con cara de mala idea a su hijo, y a contener las ganas de regañarle, como venía haciendo estos años.

"No, Harry, has entendido mal", explicó pacientemente Albus. "Severus es tu MADRE"

"¿Eh?"

En ese instante hicieron su aparición dos figuras de lo más esperadas, a saber: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

"Eso es anatómicamente imposible, profesor", protestó airadamente la castaña (adjetivo aplicable física y psicológicamente, hago notar).

"No, Hermione" Aquí se adelantó el antiguo profesor Lupin, licántropo residente, ya que las explicaciones de Dumbledore podrían llevarme días. "Resulta que en el mundo mágico hay una ciencia muy avanzada, nadie sabe por qué, y unas mentalidades muy abiertas, y no es raro en absoluto que sea un mago quien conciba al bebé"

Ante eso, todos se quedaron en silencio. Bueno, todos menos...

"Pero Harry se parece a James Potter" Ron, por supuesto.

"Eso es porque fue James quien donó el esperma" Ya puestos, aquí fue Hagrid el que habló, con su acento rudo y de semi-gigante y que no se aprecia en la traducción a español.

"¿Donar? ¿Por qué necesitaba donar nada?"

Y Hermione le soltó a Harry un larguísimo discurso sobre la solidaridad y el compartir partes de tu cuerpo y cosas así, que la autora no transcribe porque no viene al caso y porque le da pereza.

"Vamos, que lo que pasó fue que tu padre era estéril", aclaró Tom, allí presente, interrumpiendo malignamente a la castaña-en-doble-sentido.

"Pues eso", murmuró Hermione.

"Mi padre... Bueno, pero mi padre biológico sigue siendo James Potter, ¿no?" Miradas de confusión entre los magos, asentimiento general. "¿Y quién es mi padre... no biológico?"

Sirius levantó la mano.

Las bocas de Harry, Ron y Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente. La de Draco Malfoy no, claro, porque era un Slytherin y estaba mejor educado. Hedwig graznó, no preguntéis por qué.

Después de levantar la mano, y por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda de lo que suponía ser el padre adoptivo del hijo cuya madre era Severus Snape, se levantó a sí mismo y, acercándose al jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, le plantó un morreo monumental.

Diez minutos después -cuando Harry se despertó del desmayo, más o menos-, Hermione se acercó sibilinamente a Remus Lupin.

"Prof... Remus", empezó, no muy segura de si iba a meter la pata (aunque, en realidad, le daba un poco igual; siempre podría sacarla), "¿estás bien?"

El licántropo la miró, asombrado de que alguien pudiese hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida; pero, en lugar de contestar algo como "¿Qué te parece? Soy un hombre lobo, me mordisqueo a mí mismo por hobby, perdí la mitad de la vida, soy probablemente el último Merodeador que inventó Rowling y, encima, tengo que aguantar adolescentes durante un año entero de mi vida. ¿Crees que se puede estar mejor?", le dijo algo como:

"¿Por?"

"Ellos" Y Herms señaló en la dirección general de Sirius y Snape, que seguían a lo suyo.

"Oh, pues claro. Ya era hora de que se lo dijeran al pobre Harry, ¿no?"

"Pe... Pero..." Y ahí la chica pareció descolocada, porque, oye, su razonamiento lógico estaba perdiendo fuerza en su cabeza. "Pero yo siempre pensé que tú... y Sirius... érais..."

Remus se habría reído, claro, pero antes habló Ron.

"Pues yo creía que era con Snape... Una relación un poco... de D/s, ¿sabes?" Y se puso pelirrojo en la cara; es decir, se sonrojó. O se convirtió en zanahoria mutante, quién sabe.

"¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar!" Remus parecía divertido con las propuestas; se habría revolcado por los suelos de la risa, claro, pero no había espacio. "Creí que había quedado perfectamente claro después de la tercera película, ¿no?" Ante la mirada perdida de los adolescentes, se explicó: "A mí quien me gustaba era Lily."

"Pero ella estaba con James, ¿no?"

"Bueno, nos las apañábamos bien, los tres juntos. Un poco estrechos, pero..."

Harry se desmayó otra vez. Probablemente, pensó Dumbledore, esto no sea bueno para el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío: es todo robado.

**Notas**: hace una semana, más o menos, subí la primera parte de lo que quiera que sea esto. Ahora va la segunda, para que podáis terminar de odiarme tranquilamente. Una más, y creo que terminamos.

* * *

**Revelaciones**

**(o lo maravilloso que es estar en familia)**

**-Parte II-**

Apenas unos minutos -horas- después, Harry empezó a reaccionar y a pensar de forma lógica y coherente.

"Pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos por allí..." Bueno, todo lo lógica y coherentemente que se puede pensar en una situación así.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" Sirius Black se separó un segundo de su... ehm, _novio _para dirigirse a su no-hijo. "Harry, sé que todo esto es difícil de aceptar, pero..."

"Pero...", empezó el muchacho, que ya lo procesaba todo, más o menos, "si James era mi padre... biológico", se apresuró a añadir, ante la mirada dolida que le echó Sirius, "y Snape era mi madre... ¿Por qué tengo los ojos de Lily?"

Ah, y ahí estaba el fallo, claro. Los ojos de su madre, le habían dicho todos que tenía -que sí, que estaban todos los personajes obsesionados-, y ahora...

"Bueno, eso es que Sevvie" Mueca de asco del aludido, estremecimiento de toda la sala; Sirius siguió hablando, ignorándolos a todos, "también tenía los ojos verdes, hasta que un accidente en Pociones se los dejó oscuros, que son más sexys."

Y, quitando la mala imagen mental que todo eso le provocaba, Harry decidió que su padrino/padre adoptivo estaba como una cabra.

"Eso no tiene sentido, Sirius", protestó Hermione. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

"¿Encuentras una explicación mejor?"

La chica se quedó callada.

"Entonces", comenzó Dumbledore de nuevo, "aclarado el punto de paternidades y maternidades y cosas de esas, lo importante aquí era decirte, Harry, que hemos estado equivocados mucho tiempo, Tom, aquí presente, y yo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Resulta que tú no eres el elegido, Potter/Black adoptivo/Snape", siseó el Lord Oscuro, allí presente, con cara de fastidio y de estar haciéndose pis, también.

"¿No?" Harry suspiró, aliviado, aunque la verdad es que le jodía un poco, para qué engañarnos. Y es que esas cosas se dicen antes de que uno se ponga a enfrentarse a caras en la nuca de la gente, a gusanos gigantes o a mortífagos.

"No. En realidad, el Elegido es tu hermano gemelo, aunque su nacimiento no coincida con la profecía ni haya vencido a Tom, aquí presente, en ningún mometo, y, en general, nada encaje"

"Ah. Vale" Y, después de pensarlo un rato, a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar. "No dirás que mi hermano gemelo es Malfoy, ¿no?"

El susodicho puso mueca de asco, como se esperaba de él.

"Potterrrr, ssssi tú compartiesssessss ssssiquiera un poco de mi sssangre, me habría sssuicidado", le espetó, arrastrando las palabras de una forma bastante sexy, supongo, si es que te gusta el acento de las serpientes. Tom, allí presente, arrastró su silla un poco más cerca de la del rubio.

"No, Harry" Y el chico cerró la boca, que ya había abierto para pedir una traducción -algo totalmente innecesario, puesto que sabía pársel y, por regla de tres, tendría que entender perfectamente a Draco- y se dispuso a escuchar. "Draco sólo está aquí porque resulta que su tatarabuela era una vela... digoo, una _veela"_, se corrigió, "y ahora su herencia mágica ha despertado y tiene que encontrar a su pareja de por vida y aparearse con ella..."

"¿CÓMO?"

"Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor...", musitó Hermione. De todas formas, y por si acaso, se acercó un poquito a la puerta.

"Sssí, essso esss lo que me passsa..."

"Si me dices que esa pareja..." Harry no se atrevió a terminar la frase; de todas formas, no hizo falta.

Draco Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo que era.

"¡No! ¡No, por favor!" , gritó. Del susto, se le olvidó hasta el acento, al pobrecillo. "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Potter, ¡NADA!"

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién es el pobre desgracia... digoo, tu pareja, eh, Malfoy?"

"Es obvio, ¿no? Weasley"

Ron se desmayó.

"Oh. Vaya"

"Será mejor que le haga el boca a boca, señor Malfoy", susurró Snape, interrumpiendo para ello sus propias, eh, labores de salvamento de Sirius Black.

Draco, como buen alumno que era, obedeció.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Oh, vamos, Hermione. Tranquila" El ex-profesor Lupin, licántropo residente, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. "No pasa nada; quedan muchos hombres en el mundo" Y, justo cuando Hermione iba a coincidir completamente con él -hey, al fin y al cabo, es una amante de la lógica. Lo que aún no tenemos claro es por qué acabó en Gryffindor-, le plantó un beso en la boca.

Nah, era broma. En realidad fue en la frente. A modo paternal, sí. Más o menos.

Hermione se puso roja, y se le acercó un poco más. Remus, que para algo era un hombre lobo, empezó a olisquearla con una expresión... interesante. Y la abrazó. Y ella se dejó abrazar.

Vale: ahora _sabemos _por qué acabó en Gryffindor, la chiquilla.

En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro -y pasando por alto el hecho de que este fic es sólo K+, y que la mitad de estas cosas NO deberían estar sucediendo-, resulta que Harry se había perdido todo este episodio, absorto como estaba en la contemplación de Draco, su peor enemigo después de Tom, allí presente, y Ron, su mejor amigo junto con Hermione... que acababa de desaparecer, misteriosamente. Probablemente Remus, de no haberse largado también, podría haberle dado una pista de dónde estaba su amiga.

"Esto... esto no puede estar pasando", susurró el Niño-Que-Vivió-Mogollón-De-Veces.

"Ya", le soltó Lord Voldemort. "Lo mismo me dije yo cuando descubrí que me había matado un bebé."

Ahí, Harry se calla. Y es que a ver qué le dices a un mago oscuro y malísimo para disculparte por haberle matado, ¿eh? No era cuestión de herir los sentimientos de nadie.

"Eh... Ya." Se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que para algo era el que los había traído aquí, a todos, y el que lo había armado todo. "Entonces, si mi no-gemelo no es Malfoy, ¿quién es?"  
Y es que se le empezaban a acabar las ideas. Teniendo en cuenta que Snape era su madre, Sirius su padre adoptivo, Malfoy un medio veela y Ron y Hermione sus mejores amigos, el hecho de que alguno de los que quedaba fuese su hermano habría resultado muy poco cliché para su gusto. A menos, claro, que fuese el propio Dumbledore. O Tom, allí presente.

"Bueno, verás..." El director se aclaró la garganta, le guiñó el ojo, y siguió. "Resulta que tu hermano gemelo es..."

Justo en ese momento, obviamente, ocurrió algo extraordinario.

"¡Harry Potter tiene que salir de Hogwarts, señor!", chilló Dobby, sin que viniese mucho a cuento, por cierto.

Vale. A lo mejor no era tan extraordinario.

"Eh... ¿Por qué, Dobby? No hay nada que me amenace -excepto Tom, aquí presente- y estoy a punto de conocer la identidad de mi hermano no-gemelo, después de tantos años viviendo tranquilo sin saber quién era", explicó pacientemente el muchacho. Luego suspiró. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Harry Potter tiene que salir de Hogwarts para que los lectores no puedan ver cómo se besa con Dobby, señor, porque si no esto tendría que cambiar de rating" La voz del elfo, ya aguda y estridente de por sí, se volvió aún más chillona. "¡Y Dobby no quiere eso!"

Harry empezó a retroceder un poco, alejándose del elfo doméstico libre. Y pensar que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, con semejantes locos ahí metidos...

"¡Ah, no! De eso nada; deja a mi hijo (adoptivo) en paz", se interpuso Sirius. No es que a Harry le molestara, por supuesto -siempre viene bien saber que se preocupan por uno-, pero habría agradecido que su padrino/padre adoptivo llevase la camisa colocada, en serio.

Claro, que también habría agradecido no vivir la siguiente escena.

Y es que Severus Snape, muy metido en su papel de madre, los agarró a él y a Sirius, cada uno por una oreja, y los arrastró fuera del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Ups" Hermione soltó una risita tonta cuando casi chocaron contra ella. Iba tranquilamente en ropa interior -una ropa interior, por cierto, muy poco apropiada para una chica de su edad; claro, que no tan poco apropiada como la que llevaba el ya-no-profesor Lupin. Harry intentó no mirar.

Casi, casi lo consiguió.

"Podríais... buscaros otro sitio, ¿no, Moony?" A Sirius, por lo visto, también le costaba trabajo apartar la vista. _Sevvie_ se apresuró a taparle los ojos.

"Lupin, Granger, largo de aquí", soltó, con esa amabilidad absoluta que le caracterizaba. La pareja obedeció rápidamente.

Una vez estuvieron solos -y las manos de Snape hubieron abandonado su posición en los ojos de Sirius para colocarse en sitios más, eh, interesantes-, el _madre _de Harry se volvió hacia él.

"Bien. Está claro que no hemos sido una familia especialmente unida estos últimos años" El chico se guardó lo que iba a decir, por si le bajaban la paga. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía, "pero hay algunas cosas que sí que tendríamos que haberte enseñado, tu padre y yo."

Harry ya se temía por dónde iban a ir los tiros, claro.

"Así que creo que lo mejor, Harry, es que Black y yo te demos una clase de _educación sexual_."

Oh, oh. Justo lo que había pensado.

* * *

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: tooooodo es mío... Ah, ¿que no soy Rowling? Jooo...

**Notas**: y sí, aquí llega el final. Un día después del estreno de la 7ª película, sí. Y no, no estaba planeado: sólo es que me sentía muy vaga para colgar antes.

* * *

**Revelaciones**

**(o lo maravilloso que es estar en familia)**

**-Parte III-**

Media hora más tarde, y después de conseguirse un trauma con las abejas que le duraría toda la vida, un Harry muy pero que muy rojo volvió a entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

"¿Y tus, ehm, padres?", preguntó Ron, desde su nuevo asiento en el regazo de Draco Malfoy.

"Se han quedado atrás. Están en mitad del ejemplo práctico" Y, si fuese posible, Harry Potter se habría sonrojado más.

Haciendo caso omiso de todo esto, como venía siendo costumbre, Dumbledore indicó al muchacho que se sentara.

"Esto es importante, Harry", le dijo, y luego "¿Un caramelito de limón?"

El muchacho aceptó a regañadientes.

"¿Va a decirme de una vez quién es mi hermano gemelo, profesor?" Albus Dumbledore asintió.

"Sí, Harry, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Primero, Minerva va a contarnos una historia"

La mayor parte de la sala gruñó. Algunos empezaron a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared, la mesa o -en el caso de Draco- la cabeza de Ron.

"Señores, un respeto. Esto es muy importante", se quejó McGonnagall, en tono severo. Los cabezazos se volvieron más respetuosos.

"Muy bien. Voy a empezar.

Había una vez una mujer sangre limpia, medio loca, llamada Merope Gaunt. No pongas esa cara, Tom; es verdad.

Merope era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y su familia no toleraba mezclarse con los muggles o los sangre sucia, pero ella se enamoró de un niño rico y mimado, muggle y bastante tonto, de nombre Tom. Le engañó para que se fugase con ella y se quedó embarazada, pero Tom, que le tenía miedo a los compromisos, decidió que ese era un buen momento para dejarla, así que se largó y se llevó todo el dinero.

Así, la pobre Merope dio a luz en un cuchitril muggle, y se murió. El niño se llamó también Tom, y sería un poderosísimo mago oscuro con el tiempo.

Resulta que..."

"Minerva, corta ya, ¿quieres?" Y sí, ese fue el instante elegido por Sirius y Severus para volver a entrar. "Esa parte ya nos la conocemos, y la autora no tiene tooodo el tiempo del mundo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Por? Bien que os ha dado protagonismo a vosotros" Y aquí la autora dudó entre eliminar de un plumazo toda parte referente a Minerva McGonnagall o seguir adelante e ignorar todo esto.

Obviamente, y como era un poco perezosa, siguió para adelante.

"Bueno, pero cuenta esto rápido, ¿te parece?" Esta vez fue Tom el que intervino, más que nada porque, como había coincidido en clases con Minerva, se temía que ella contara alguna anécdota, eh, embarazosa. Como aquella del conejo transmutado y la serpiente y los pantalones del uniforme, por ejemplo.

"Muy bien. Seré breve", concedió ella. Suspiro general de alivio.

"Resulta que Tom Jr. creció y se convirtió en mago oscuro, principalmente porque suspendió las oposiciones y no le dieron plaza como profesor. Algo que otros, no es por nada, sí conseguimos" Mirada de odio por parte del Lord; Minerva siguió contando. "Así que se metió a mago oscuro y se propuso dominar el mundo, y se buscó una pandilla de amigotes a los que llamó 'mortífagos'. Se tatuaron todos un dibujo bastante feo y..."

"Hey, la Marca Tenebrosa no es fea", se quejó Tom. "Además, estaban de moda las serpientes y las calaveras, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"Bueno, lo que tú digas. Pero sigue siendo un poco hortera"

"Minerva tiene razón", apuntó Remus Lupin que, nadie sabe cómo, había aparecido de nuevo en el despacho, de la mano de Hermione y bastante despeinado.

"¿En serio lo pensáis?" Uno por uno, los ocupantes del despacho asintieron. Bueno, eso hasta llegar a Dobby.

"Dobby no piensa que sea fea. Dobby piensa que es _cool_" Tom empalideció.

"Merlín, tengo que cambiarla. Ya."

Harry, que no había destacado nunca por su paciencia, decidió que ya estaba hasta las narices.

"¿Podría alguien decirme a qué viene todo esto? Tengo un examen de Transformaciones mañana, y uno de Pociones, y uno de Defensa, y otro de Historia de la Magia, y había quedado con el Lord, aquí presente, para que intentase matarme otra vez, y a vosotros lo único que se os ocurre es divagar. Pues", recuperó el aliento ", pues si no vais a decirme quién es mi hermano gemelo, me largo."

Y se levantó de la silla. Dumbledore le imitó.

"Espera, Harry" El chico se volvió hacia él, y el anciano director le guiñó el ojo. "Está bien. Te lo diré. Tu hermano gemelo es..."

* * *

**The End**

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis muchos reviews y que..._

Bah, no. Mejor seguimos.

* * *

"Tu hermano gemelo es" Y ahí todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. ", obviamente, Hagrid."

A Harry casi le da un (otro) patatús.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues es bastante simple, verás. Resulta que cuando la abejita llevó el esperma de James hasta el útero artificial y absurdo creado por pociones y que, obviamente, no tenía óvulos ni lógica alguna, de Severus..."

"No, no, no; eso ya me lo han... explicado" Se le escapó un escalofrío. Sus padres le sonrieron y le saludaron con la mano. "Me refiero a que cómo es posible que... Hagrid y yo..."

"¿No me quieres como hermano, Harry?" El semigigante gemelo de Harry se echó a llorar. Y, claro está, ahí el muchacho tuvo que pasar una media hora consolándole, más que nada porque, a ese ritmo, iban a morir todos ahogados.

"Lo que Harry quiere decir, señor, es que cómo es biológicamente posible todo esto", explicó Hermione, siempre llamando la atención.

"Pues..." Dumbledore no sabía cómo contestar, la verdad sea dicha. "Ehm, en realidad, todo encaja, ¿veis? Los nombres, Harry y Hagrid, y..."

"Pero el nombre de Hagrid es Rubeus", apuntó, de nuevo, Hermione. "Y no ha respondido..."

"Ehm, pues... Creo que es hora de que todos os vayáis, ¿bien? Tengo... cosas que hacer" Y les empujó a todos por la puerta; Harry bajó rodando los escalones y, al llegar a la gárgola, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Despertó en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor. Era de noche y todos dormían; decidido, Harry se levantó y sacudió un poco a Ron.

"¿Quéquieresmmm?", preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco aturdido.

"¿Ha sido un sueño?" El tono de urgencia y pánico en la voz de Harry hizo que su mejor amigo se despertara más rápido. O no.

"¿Mmmmm?"

"¿Hagrid no es mi hermano gemelo?"

Ahí sí, el pelirrojo se despertó del todo. Y se echó a reír.

"¡Pero qué dices!" Harry suspiró, aliviado. "¡Qué absurdo, tío; todo el mundo sabe que tu hermano gemelo es Rita Skeeter!"

* * *

_Y sí, ya llegó_: **The End**. _De verdad de la buena. Quejas, tomatazos et caetera, mandadlos via review. Gracias por volar... digoo, leer con nosotros._

**Danny**


End file.
